


Trusting magicians can be hard

by VanillaHorizon



Category: Captain America (Movies), Doctor Strange (2016), Doctor Strange (Comics), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bonding over books, Books, Bookstores, Eventual deadpool so watch out for foul language, F/M, Illusions, Magic, Magic-Users, Magical Artifacts, Magical Bond, loki gets confused, some comic book references maybe, the bar with no doors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 13:10:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15752355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaHorizon/pseuds/VanillaHorizon
Summary: Faith had an odd start, learning magic at a random place in London after high school, then later running into the Avengers, at first almost none of the Avengers trusted her, but after Nick Fury offered her a spot on the team, everyone eventually warmed up to her, in their own way of course. Eventually Loki is sent to Midgard to atone, and a complete parallel to her first days living with the Avengers happens, so when she steps up and defends her fellow magic user, a bond is created.





	Trusting magicians can be hard

You heard of the hostages the Hydra agents were keeping in an attempt to bargain with shield to get the blueprints for an Iron Man suit, just seconds before you decided to go help in anyway you could.

Gathering your things quickly, you slid on your sling ring, after fastening your magically charmed bracelets and necklaces before slipping on your sigil embroidered, cloak.

You didn't know the avengers were going to show up, but when they did, you knew one thing, especially with Iron Man being benched, and Thor being off world, the Avengers were very much outnumbered.

The portal you opened was in a secluded area where you knew no one was supposed to be.

You stuck to the shadows while you examined the area, but when you seen every single Hydra agent turn their head away from where you were standing and raise their weapons simultaneously, you knew the Avengers no longer had the element of surprise on their side.

One thing you knew was that you had to assist them, whether they wanted your help or not.

You stepped out of the shadows silently but swiftly and let your magic drip from your fingertips onto the ground before speaking.

"By the wings of all things mythical and magical, let the windy breeze knock these agents with dark ambitions to their knees." You whispered as a strong wind started to howl in the distance, "Plans be foiled by nature, mother earth restrain their arms as their knees touch the soil." You said as your voice started to echo around you on the gusts of wind itself.

Your words echoing, gaining volume, magic strengthening your words, you knew it was going to hurt to use so much magic at once but you didn't care.

Blood started to drip from your nose as the howl of the wind got even closer and stronger, when the Hydra agents started to fall, your legs started to feel weak too.

When their knees touched the ground you seen chains and restraints consisting of rocks, dirt, roots and vines, rush from the soil, forcing their arms behind their backs all at once as their weapons clattered to the ground.

You didn't see much after that, but you did hear the muffled voice of one of the Avengers addressing you, asking if you did that, because they clearly seen the magic swirling around you.

Then you just remember your legs giving out from under you and soon enough you seen the outline of a blurry face, presumably someone picking you up off the ground as you entered the state of unconsciousness.

•••

You awoke in a strange room, not so much odd as in floral ceiling tiles and puppy wallpaper, but strange as in you had no idea where you were or how you got there.

You only opened your eyes long enough to quickly glance around but then you closed them, just in case someone was watching you, you wiggled your fingers and found that your sling ring was gone.

Touching your wrist to your thigh, you found your bracelets were gone too.

That meant your necklaces were likely to be gone too, so you steadied your breathing and started listening carefully, for any hint of where you were.

The sound of medical machines possibly, of course they were probably connected to you, three sets of footsteps, then voices, male voices, getting louder, probably coming closer.

"Tony, I don't care if you don't trust her because she has magic, she saved our asses out there, the least you can do is at least pretend to be okay with the possibility that she might end up our ally." One of the voices said.

The second voice was a bit more irritated sounding, "I know Clint, but last time magic reared its ugly head around here, I almost died after taking a bomb to space through a giant portal." He replied as he walked closer to your bed.

"You forget I got mind controlled by that sneaky, magic bastard, but that doesn't mean she's evil, she saved our lives and took out an entire army of Hydra agents with zero casualties, we were outnumbered as hell, and we didn't even need a code green to deal with them this time." The first voice, Clint, argued his point, "Bruce, what do you think?" He obviously wanted a second opinion.

"She's good, I'll give her that much." The third man, Bruce, said from beside you as you felt him check your pulse, "And it was pretty phenomenal that none of the hostages got hurt." He added, "But, I haven't met her yet, so I don't have an opinion of her, granted I'm not a fan of magic at all though." He admitted.

The arguing ceased after Bruce gave his opinion, But none of the three men left the room, you kept an ear on where each man was by their footsteps and occasionally their voices.

"So, how long until Thor gets here?" Clint asked just before a loud boom shook the room, causing you to immediately jump and bolt out of the hospital bed where you landed gracefully on your feet in a battle ready position.

Thankfully your magic concentrating earrings were still in so you still had a bit of magic at your disposal.

A heart monitor was still attached to you and much to your surprise, your heart rate stayed where it was, steady, even and calm, even though you were prepared to blast someone.

The three men in the room all got ready to fight too, but not looking in the direction of the door, looking at you.

You then realized since they weren't worried about the loud noise that it must not be a threat, so you lowered your hands slowly and composed yourself.

"So much for pretending to still be unconscious." You joked weakly, but still, everyone in the room was tense because of your sudden movements and willingness to attack first and ask questions later.

Slowly you put your hands up in surrender, "I apologize, I thought the loud noise was a threat." You explained in your softest, sweetest voice, "My name is Faith, I am a magician, I like reading, long walks in the woods and painting." You joked again, nervously laughing.

Suddenly the door flung open, "Heimdall said you found a mage?" Thor questioned, looking at Tony and Clint, where Clint still had his arrow trained on you.

"That would be me." You admitted softly as you lowered your hands and started to remove the medical devices from you, "Faith." You smiled at him sweetly.

He glanced at you, then to the three other men in the room, "Why are they ready to attack you?" He questioned.

You shrugged, "The loud noise scared me, and my first instinct was to defend myself." You admitted.

Thor approached you joyfully, before grabbing your hand and bringing it to his lips, "Pleased to meet you, Lady Faith." He smiled, "But around here you never have to defend yourself on your own." He gestured at the three men who were now visibly starting to relax their postures.

"She was eavesdropping, pretending to be asleep, I don't care, I don't trust her." Tony raised his voice.

A frown found its way onto your face and tears found their way to your eyes, "I only wanted to figure out where my things were so I could hurry up and leave." You sniffled as you looked up at the group.

Almost immediately Clint softened up, "No, no, don't cry, Tony's just an ass." He muttered as he tried to comfort you.

Right in front of your eyes, you had gotten two of the men to almost immediately accept you, but the rest of the team was going to be a bit harder to get to trust you.

Bruce was still unsure of you, but he handed you a box of tissues anyway, "I really didn't mean to." You sobbed, putting on a show, trying to get everyone on your side.

Tony still scowled at you, Bruce kept his distance, obviously uncomfortable, but Clint was right there trying to get you to quit crying, and Thor was right beside you, holding your box of tissues.

•••

Bruce gave you back the cloak you were wearing, along with all of your accessories before he left the room, you gladly put your cloak over your shoulders and started to one by one put your accessories back on, "So how long was I out?" You asked out loud to whoever would answer.

"Just the night." Clint answered as he walked toward the door, "Now come on, Cap probably wants to meet you before Fury gets here." He said, and you just nodded in reply.

Thor offered you his arm while you walked, because he probably noticed how sluggish you really were, "Are you well enough to be walking?" He asked as softly as he could, trying to keep anyone from hearing him.

"I'll be fine." You told him, he gave you a look, clearly not believing you.

He leaned down to whisper in your ear this time, "Heimdall told me of what you did, I know using magic can drain someone of energy, especially with the amount you had to have used." You just glanced up at him then decided to just ignore him.

•••

You got to the common room and Thor immediately led you to a chair, obviously knowing how little energy you had after what you did, then he disappeared through a doorway off to the side of the room.

"This is Steve, and Natasha." Clint introduced you, "Cap, Nat, this little magician is Faith." He cheerfully said.

Natasha just kept her expression unreadable, while Steve let a bit of nervousness seep into his facial expression.

"Thank you for what you did." Steve spoke up after a bit, "But how did you do it?" He questioned.

"I'm not all that sure, magic's not something very easy to explain." You admitted.

Tony scoffed when you said that, "You just don't want to tell us." He grumbled, gaining an elbow to the ribs from Clint.

You heard a ding just before Clint shot Tony an evil glare, "Quit being like that, you'll make her cry again." Clint warned.

"You made the girl cry?" Another man's voice approached.

Thor walked in with a small plate of food in his hand, "Yes he did, I witnessed it." He said as he sat the food down in front of you, "Eat, it'll make you feel better." He encouraged.

The man approached you slowly, "My name is Nick Fury, and I'm the director of Shield." He introduced himself, you shook his hand on impulse.

"Faith." You said before finally taking a bite of food.

"Well Faith, we'd really like having you as an ally, what do you say?"

You glanced up at him, then around the room, "An ally to Shield, or the Avengers?" You questioned, as if one of the two were a deal breaker.

Fury looked at Natasha, Clint and Steve before answering, "How about both?"


End file.
